the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Kennedy Miller Mitchell
Kennedy Miller Mitchell (before 2009 known as Kennedy Miller)The Australian Financial Review Magazine, 25 November 2011: "George Miller’s new script" Retrieved 2012-04-19 is an Australian film, television and video game production house in Potts Point, Sydney, that has been producing television and film since 1978. It is responsible for some of Australia's most well known and successful films, including the four Mad Max films, the two Babe films, and the two Happy Feet films. Kennedy Miller Mitchell is one of Australia's oldest existing film production companies, and the internationally most successful. Many of the films are directed by the co-founder, George Miller, though he sometimes takes an organisational role and prefers to use someone else to direct, as with Babe, which was directed by Chris Noonan.Australian Broadcasting Corporation Transcript: "Miller unhappy with local film industry despite 'Happy Feet' - Kerry OBrien speaks with George Miller" broadcast 29 November 2006. The company's most recent project was the fourth Mad Max film, titled Mad Max: Fury Road. After being "in development hell for 25 years", the film was released to critical acclaim on 15 May 2015. History Byron Kennedy, who was a film school lecturer at the time, and George Miller, first met at a summer film school in Australia in 1971. They began making short features and experimental work, including "Violence In The Cinema, Part 1", which Byron produced, photographed and edited, which won two Australian Film Institute (AFI) awards. In 1978, Kennedy and Miller formed the production company Kennedy Miller Productions, which produced their first feature film, Mad Max. The success of the film allowed them to establish Hollywood contacts, and work in the US in addition to Australia. In July 1983, Byron Kennedy was killed when the helicopter he was piloting crashed. Miller's first reaction was to back away from film making without Byron's input, but he decided to continue, and created a sizeable body of TV productions during the 1980s and 1990s, among them the six-part series The Dismissal (1983), the seven-part series Bodyline (1984), the six-part series The Cowra Breakout (1984), the ten-part series Vietnam (1987) with Nicole Kidman, the three-part series Bangkok Hilton (1989), and the five-part series The Dirtwater Dynasty (1989).Debi Emker, "Kennedy-Miller: Cross Over and Collaboration", Cinema Papers, November 1989 p14-22 In 1994, the company took court action against Australian television broadcaster, Nine Network, over a contracted creative rights dispute. Kennedy Miller received a payout of $8.1 million.The Australian Financial Review, 9 June 1994: "Nine loses $8.1M damages appeal" In 1995, the company had a major success with the film Babe, the story of a pig who thinks it is a sheep dog. The film used cutting edge animal animatronic and visual effects created by Jim Henson's Creature Shop, John Cox's Creature Workshop and Rhythm and Hues. Along with visual effects supervisor Scott E. Anderson they were awarded the Academy Award for Best Visual Effects. Babe was the second largest grossing film at the Australian box office after "Crocodile" Dundee.Straits Times, 29 November 1996: "Oink, oink, Babe is back" In 2006 the company had another big success with Happy Feet, which topped the US box office. In 2007, the company formed a partnership with Australian production and media services outfit the Omnilab Media Group, to launch a digital production company.Hollywood Reporter, 19 November 2007: "Miller eyes Aussie digital" In 2009, the company was renamed Kennedy Miller Mitchell, thus recognising the role played by longtime staff member Doug Mitchell. In 2011, the company made a strategic move towards video game creation, and plans to make games for its own films. The company has taken on staff from two Australian game developers that have collapsed, Krome Studios and Team Bondi. In early 2013, the company closed down their video game studio, KMM Interactive Entertainment, and ceased production on Whore of the Orient, which was going to be the next title from the devs behind L.A. Noire. After the studio closed down, the remaining devs formed an indie studio called Intuitive Game Studios, which would act as a successor to both Team Bondi and the KMM studio. Filmography *''Mad Max'' (1979) *''Mad Max 2'' (1981) *''The Dismissal'' (1983) (TV mini series) *''Bodyline'' (1984) (TV mini series) *''The Cowra Breakout'' (1985) (TV mini series) *''Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome'' (1985) *''Vietnam'' (1987) (TV mini series) *''The Year My Voice Broke'' (1987) *''The Witches of Eastwick'' (1987) *''The Dirtwater Dynasty'' (1988) (TV mini series) *''Sportz Crazy'' (1988) (documentary series) *''The Clean Machine'' (1988) (TV movie) *''The Riddle of the Stinson'' (1988) (TV movie) *''Fragments of War: The Story of Damien Parer'' (1988) (TV movie) *''Dead Calm'' (1989) *''Bangkok Hilton'' (1989) (TV mini series) *''Flirting'' (1991) *''Lorenzo's Oil'' (1992) *''Babe'' (1995) *''Video Fool for Love'' (1996) (Documentary) *''40,000 Years of Dreaming'' (1997) (Documentary) *''Babe: Pig in the City'' (1998) *''Happy Feet'' (2006) *''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) *''Whore of the Orient'' (Cancelled) See also *List of companies of Australia *List of film production companies *List of television production companies References External links * Category:Film production companies of Australia Category:Media companies established in 1978 Category:1978 establishments in Australia